Golden Samurai
by Bluebell peach
Summary: In mythical japan, a competition was held to select the most talented geisha in training to become the wife of the famed Golden Samurai
1. Chapter 1

Some would say I'm a lucky girl, gifted with a privileged and glamorous life most could only dream of. Especially considering… well no one wants to hear about me. I'm not here to talk about me. I am a geisha now and that wouldn't change until my beauty had long since faded. After all, once an okiya takes you in, the only way to leave was to work off your mountain of debt from schooling, clothing, food, and board, or be bought by someone else who has enough money to pay your debt for you..

My days started around noon when whoever's turn it was to make breakfast gathered all the miko's to eat. We would cluster around the table to review our progress with our oka-san, oka Tsunade.

"Good. Ino, how are your acting lessons coming along?" the busty blond woman asked. Despite her age, she still managed to maintain her beauty.

"Better."

"Tenten, your dancing lessons?"

"Good," the tomboy brunette sighed.

"Sakura how about your flower arranging?"

The pink haired girl giggled.

"Hinata, have you been able to talk with the guests more?"

I bit my lip and shook my head.

She sighed. "You need to work harder to overcome your shyness. Men pay to come have fun with you not sit in silence."

"I-I'll work harder."

She went through and questioned each of us as we ate. Before we departed, she stood and said, "Alright girls, work hard at your lessons then check with your one-san's about what they want you to wear."

Lessons lasted until three o'clock then I walked with Tenten until we got to Kurenai-one-san. I found her bent over an ink painting in her sitting room. She was so confident and elegant, I could only hope to be as talented and soat after of a geisha as she was. She was so highly praised she paid off her debt in only three years.

"Hinata," she smiled as she looked up. "How were your lessons."

"Better, but my dancing still isn't quite up to par."

"Keep practicing. I'm sure you will do great at the Golden Samurai ceremony."

"G-Golden Samurai?"

His face immediately came to mind. Big blue eyes, sweet smile, and golden blond hair. Through our childhood he often bragged about how he would someday become the Golden Samurai. Though I knew I would never see him again.

"He will be here in roughly two weeks, then he will look through the selected miko to find his bride."

I swallowed nervously.

"He has men in town already, appraising your skills and beauty before he arrives. What kimono are you planning on wearing tonight?"

"P-perhaps the orange one," I said, he still occupied the forefront of my mind. "With a blue obi."

"An appropriate choice. You should run along. You only have four hours until the dressers arrive."

"Are you going to the tea house with me?"

"Of course. I will be there before you this evening."

I swallowed nervously. "Until then."

I returned to the okiya and proceed to my room. Tenten, my roommate and partner was waiting inside to help me get ready. She and I were rather close, having grown up in the same orphanage.

"Do you know what you're going to wear?" she asked.

"One-san said to wear the orange one."

"I'm wearing the yellow one."

We both fell silent as we began the task of painting our faces. When we were adding our hair pins, I dared to ask.

"Tenten, d-do you know much about the Golden Samurai ceremony?" I asked quietly.

"Of course. We've been talking about it in lessons for weeks. Select okiyas will be asked to showcase their miko in competition and the winner will be selected to be the his bride. Why do you ask?"

"I guess I'm just a little nervous."

"Don't be. You'll do great!"

It wasn't much longer before the dresser arrived and helped up into our kimonos. I then checked tonight's schedule and departed.

Everything looked so different at night. Paper lanterns cast a glow on the polished wooden buildings and unpaved walkways. Other geisha and maiko walked by me, silent, otherworldly figures. When I arrived at my destination, I was ushered by the owner of the house to the room Kurenai-one-san was waiting in. I bowed to the three men before I took my seat. I smiled shyly from behind mt fan. I could only watch and study how relaxed Kurenai-one-san was with the clients.

We only performed at three parties that night, and it was one of the few occasions that I was back in bed before the sun was fully in they sky.

 **AN/: yes I know this isn't exactly how real geisha's work, but real ninja didn't shoot fireballs. I'm not claiming this is historically accurate. If there is a feature of geisha culture you would like included let me know, but don't list everything that's wrong. Thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

Quite a while was spent painting banners during lessons and going over the specific protocols for the Golden Samurai Ceremony for thoses in selected okiyas, the other students continued as normal, barely hiding their envy. Guests with hidden judges flocked to our tea houses to watch us perform. Suddenly we went from a busy night being four parties of five men to a normal night being seven to ten parties of up to twelve men per night. It was exhausting. If nothing else, it did make the time fly. Before I knew it, the first day of the ceremony had arrived.

There were no lessons that day. We had only to prepare for the day's events. I came down for breakfast to find everyone buzzing with excitement.

Tsunade oka-san smiled. "I'm glad to see you're all in such a good mood. Hopefully none of you are so excited you won't be able to enjoy a trip to the hotsprings."

The excitement grew.

"Your appointment is at ten. You have full baths, hair settings, someone there will do your make up and help you dress. I know you girls will make me proud."

We each gave her a hug then departed.

"I can't believe it's finally here!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I know! I bet who ever the Golden Samurai is he's really handsome!" Ino exclaimed. "What about you, Hinata? You've been quiet."

"I-it's just a lot to take in."

We changed out of our cloths before grabbing towels and heading into the spring. Steam filled the early afternoon air as we slipped into the warm water. I let out a sigh and leaned against the stone wall.

Ino sighed. "Someday, I'm going to do this every morning to get ready."

"That would be nice," I agreed.

"I bet whoever the Golden Samurai choses can go to the hotsprings whenever she wants," Ino chimed.

"I heard she only performed for the Golden Samurai and his his private guests." Sakura said.

There was a selling point. I never enjoyed performing in front of the crowds of strange men every night.

"And all the kimonos and silk fans she could want and she wouldn't have to share!"

"I c-can't image that luxury.

Later on, I was dressed in a deep purple kimono with a lavender obi and floral hair combs I joined the line of nervously chattering girls. A nervous shiver ran through me. Slowly one by one we all moved towards the dais where we would now, state our name and then the okiya we were from.

I did the same as the others, but when I looked up to the dais, I froze. Golden hair glittered in the sunlight, blue eyes gazed back at me. In front of him were two men. I was barely aware of him. A single though poured through my head.

"Naruto," I whispered.

Suddenly I was being prompted to leave and I walked back to the okiya, taking the long way. Everyone was gathered at the table, still in their kimonos when I returned, discussing how it had gone loudly. I too was still smiling.

""Isn't he cute!" Sakura asked me. Grinning ear to ear.

A soft blush crossed my face. "Y-yes he is." I took my seat.

"You took a little longer than usual to get here," Tsunade-okasan observed.

"S-sorry. I-I needed to take a walk."

"It's alright." she looked me over carefully. "I understand you froze."

"I-i'm so sorry," I locked my eyes on my hands in embarrassment.

"Try not to stress about it. Just focus more tomorrow." She then turned her attention to everyone. "Tonight things will work slightly different than normal. Tonight guests will come to you."

"Will the Golden Samuri be visiting anyone?"

Tsunade-okasan shook her head. "No it is against the rules. It would compromise his position. He is to judge only based off of beauty and skill of art."

But it would be so nice to see him up close!" Sakura gushed.

"Don't worry, you can come and visit him after our wedding." Ino quipped.

"There is no need to get competitive," Tsunade-okasan chided. "Even if you don't become the Golden Samurai bride, this can still be a life changing event for you. Everyone can go relax, and I will call anyone who is asked for.

Tenten was asked for rather quickly, leaving me alone in our room. When I was called, I slowly descended the stairs. The table was empty but for a single man. He was of noble rank, but not a lord judging by his clothing. He had odd purple makeup on his face.

"Please sit," he instructed.

Nerves grew as I realized I was going in with only myself.

"I saw you at the ceremony today."

"I-I imagine it was hard not to notice my mistake," I said softly.

He smirked. "There were worse. My name is Kankuro."

"N-nice to meet you. I-I'm Hinata."

"Do you always stutter like that?"

I looked down, embarrassed under his unwavering gaze. "O-only when I'm nervous."

"Why are you so nervous?"

"T-this is my first time have a client by myself. S-sorry for the stutter."

"No need to apologize. I think its cute."

My blush deepened. I was confident it was dark enough to be visible under my thick rice powder, especially judging by his smirk.

"You don't seem to have the personality of a geisha."

"P-personality isn't really taken into account. W-we are brought into this life as children."

"How young were you?"

"I-I don't know, but I believe I was eight or so."

"That is very young. I would have assumed that would have shaped your personality more."

"S-sorry I'm not what you expected."

"No need to apologize. You may not be my type, but I'm not here for me."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

He stood and departed, leaving me confused.


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning, I was not expecting to be called upon to partake in the next round, but that was more than alright with me. Even so, I could see the joy on Tsunade-okasan's face as we joined her for breakfast. With a look of pride, she slammed the list on the table.

"Every single one of you passed!" she cheered, handing out fresh breakfast bowls. "There aren't any lessons today, so go talk to your one-sans to find out what each of you will be tasked with and enjoy a relaxing day!"

I almost fell over I was so stunned. I took my seat in shock. "I-I passed?"

Naruto must have seen me.

"You did." Tsunade-okasan smiled. "I am very proud of you."

Everyone chattered excitedly as my thoughts drifted to Naruto. Finally after all these years I would have a chance to see him again. Hopefully I would get to speak with him soon. If I got the chance, I would have to tell him how I felt. I could not afford to waste time.

When Tsunade-okasan dismissed us, I almost ran in my excitement to see Kurenai-one-san. She greeted me with a smile as I entered. "Hinata, you seem in high spirits today."

"I-I passed into the second round!" I exclaimed.

"I'm very proud if you, but I didn't think you wanted to win."

A soft blush colored my cheeks. "I-I changed my mind."

She smiled. "He must be very handsome."

My blush intensified. Well, I wish you good luck. This evening, you'll be doing a fan dance with a group of randomly selected contestants."

"W-which one?"

"Water lilies in the morning, so nothing overly complex."

I nodded. It was actually one of my favorites. I did love dancing, but I hated everyone's eyes on me.

"Any thoughts on what I should wear?"

"Perhaps something a bit different than usual."

"W-what do you think about orange?" I asked with a light blush.

"Orange? It is definitely a very unusual color. It would definitely help you to stand out, which can be good in a group performance." she nods. "Orange it is."

I smiled as I remembered young Naruto racing around in his orange jumpsuit. I wonder if it was still his favorite color?

"Make sure to practice your dance as much as you can. You seem to want to impress him and you need to be on top of your game tp do that. You can use my garden and I will check your form."

We spent the remainder of the afternoon running through the routine with Kurani-one-san occasionally giving me a pointer on something to improve on. As the sun lowered in the sky, I was sent back to the HOUSEY.

I journeyed into the kimono store room to retrieve the bamboo box. I opened it and ran my hands along the silk, it was orange with white cranes on it. I smiled, hoping Naruto would notice it.

I flushed at the thought as I applied my makeup and hair pins. This didn't escape Tenten's watchful eye.

"What're you smiling about? Don't tell me you're actually getting into this game."

"I-I was just thinking, maybe it wouldn't be so bad if I won. I-I never wanted a l-life in the public eye, and having a family sounds kinda nice."

She just shook her head. "You would marry a complete stranger to avoid the public eye?" she asked incredulously.

"T-that's not what I meant!"

Tenten just rolled her eyes as she turned her attention back to her makeup.

All of the mikos were clustered under a canopy together. Clearly, there were less women than yesterday, but there were still more than fifty. We were randomly assigned into groups of five. I was in the last group. I paced the small room, my housemates already long gone, as the minutes ticked by.

I was almost shaking when my group finally went. I stepped onto the raised dais to the clapping of the crowd. I swallowed nervously. I couldn't see Naruto through the crowd, and I had never met antof the girls I was set to dance with. The band began to pla, and for a moment, I hesitated.

This wasn't SONTITLE it was Sunrise Dragon. I took a deep breath and went with it, falling into the steps of the new dance.

When it was done, we bowed and shuffled off.

Back at the okiya, everyone was in an uprawer,

"Hinata, sis they try and trick you too?" Ino winned.

"Th-they switched my song if that's what you mean."

"Did you know this was going to happen?" Sakura asked Tsunade-TITLE.

She shook her head. "I may have had my suspicions, but I didn't know for sure. Were any of you shaken?"

I'm sure at least one of us was about to admit it.

"Good. everyone go and get some rest. We'll know in the morning who passed."

We all said our goodnights and returned to our rooms. I thought about asking Tenten how she did, but she went to bed before I could.


End file.
